1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to inflatable type occupant restraint systems for passenger vehicles, or as is more commonly known, an air bag restraint system, and more specifically to a driver side unit that includes a retaining ring and folded air bag subassembly having a packing strap or tether for shipment and storage.
2. Description of Prior Art
An air bag system typically includes a module, which is connected to an inflator and part of the air bag, and a cover which conceals the module from view. Driver side air bags are traditionally mounted as part of the steering wheel and frequently have a studded annular retaining ring to which the air bag is attached as a subassembly.
In the foregoing type of unit, there is a need to handle the folded air bag after attachment to the retaining ring before final installation of the folded air bag in the complete assembly. Also if the module cover is removed to allow servicing of the horn switch or other parts in the steering column or during cover replacement, special care is required to maintain the air bag cushion in its folded state.